Seventh Heaven
by jesuistigerlily
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura meet up in the forest, and he's not late! Well, not THAT late anyway. What will ensue? Read on to find out!


**Inspired during a major exam. Don't ask, just read. Flames and/or reviews welcomed.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the clothes on my back. Wait. My parents own that. Dang.**

**

* * *

**

"You're late," stated Sakura, hands on her hips. The copy-nin sweatdropped and looked sheepish. "Only five minutes late Sakura." The pink-haired medic pouted. "You promised to be early.." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

Sakura sighed. "You're way earlier than usual anyway." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask and slid his ever-present Icha Icha into his back pocket (gasp!) "Gomen ne Sakura-chan," murmured Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around his former student. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"At least you didn't give me that cock and bull story about the old lady and the road to life again," complained Sakura against his chest. The silver-haired one grinned. "That one's reserved for Naruto and Sasuke. They hate it." Sakura snickered as she pictured their aggravated expressions in her mind.

Kakashi was silent for a moment which made Sakura look up in surprise. He gazed into her emerald orbs and lifted her chin, gently kissing her. The kiss soon deepened and their tongues duelled within.

Sakura pulled away first, panting for much needed oxygen, her cheeks flushing prettily. "That was sudden," said she. Kakashi's eye curved happily and replied, "I just felt like it."

His hands felt right around her small waist and Sakura was very sure at that moment, their relationship would not be a flop. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and kissed him on tiptoes. His visible eye widened slightly at her sudden forwardness but kissed back nonetheless.

The sun glowed a warm orange on the horizon as they locked lips and Kakashi's hands began to wander. A moan escaped her lips as his fingers slid up her light green tank top and lightly stroked the base of her breasts. Her small hands slid from his neck to the small of his back where she stroked slowly, relishing the feel of his strong body shiver from her touch.

Kakashi's hand gently squeezed her breast, hoping to elicit another moan from her. She responded like he wanted and felt himself begin to harden. Sakura shifted her hands to the front of his pants and stroked his slowly hardening member through his pants.

His hand went to her back where he unclasped her bra. She gasped. He played with her nipples, making her moan his name with eyes clouded with need. She felt herself getting wet from his ministrations and tugged on his pants, eager for more.

He kissed her heatedly, his tongue exploring the depth of her mouth. She kissed back forcefully, face flushed from their foreplay. Kakashi kissed his way down to her neck and bit her, just beneath her earlobe. Her arms were locked around his waist.

"May I?" enquired Kakashi before getting a small nod of approval from his partner to take off her top. The green item fell to the ground with a soft thump and Kakashi uttered a low growl at the sight of her ample chest while her cheeks turned the colour of her hair.

He licked his lips and went in for the kill. The way he licked and sucked her breast made her moan wantonly. It was music to his ears. His gloved hand fondled her other breast, pinching her nipple playfully and making her pant with need.

He slowly suckled, his tongue savouring every inch of her soft flesh, revelling in her loud moans and the arch of her back, which did nothing but push more of her into his eager mouth. Her every contour rubbed against his body, causing him to reach his peak.

He captured her lips in another needy kiss while her hands gave his pants a hard yank. Along with his boxers. Her supple fingers stroked the length of his member slowly, causing him to throw his head back in a groan. Her hand wrapped around it, squeezing him, then began pumping her hand up and down the long shaft.

His hand travelled down her toned torso and tangled itself in her pink curls, causing her to gasp once again. He felt her moisture on his fingers and brought them up to his lips. His tongue flicked out and his senses went into overdrive. She tasted better than he had ever imagined.

A gentle squeeze on his member brought him down from cloud nine and his eye roamed her seductive body, ample chest heaving from all her panting. He plunged two digits into her core and she screamed with pleasure, her juices gushing into his hand.

His free hand rested on her firm rear and was suddenly raised to deliver a sharp smack which left an imprint, causing Sakura to squeal in surprise. Kakashi acted all innocent which provoked her to rub his length along her body.

Blood rushed to his member, making him harder than before. He smirked and added another finger into her wet folds, this time hitting that secret spot which made her scream his name and tangle her fingers in his silvery locks.

He removed his fingers from her moist centre, almost regretting his actions as he lifted her up from the ground. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, just before he thrust himself into her.

"God, Sakura.. You're so tight.." panted Kakashi as he ground his hips against her in a gentle rhythm. Her moans rang in his ear as he quickened his pace, slamming forcefully into her, bringing screams of pleasure from her lips.

She felt him explode within her and wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace. She had gone to the seventh heaven, and there he was with her.

* * *

**Please review! If you do, I'll make a sequel!**


End file.
